


The Great Fluffcapade

by lolcthulhu



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Pool Party, cat people will get this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolcthulhu/pseuds/lolcthulhu
Summary: The Bright Moon swimming pool is the site of the most dangerous undertaking in Glimmer and Double Trouble's lives.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 190
Collections: She-Ra 2018, catradora





	The Great Fluffcapade

The afternoon sun blazed down on Bright Moon. All of Etheria seemed a little brighter since the Horde had been defeated and the Fright Zone Reclamation Project began, but this was hotter than anyone remembered it being. Fortunately for Bright Moon’s residents and visitors, the palace had an excellent swimming pool. Adora drifted lazily across the sparkling water in a tube float that looked, and smelled, like a frosted donut, soaking up the rays while Catra flopped across a pool chair, tail occasionally flicking lazily as a forgotten frozen lemonade melted next to her. In a shaded corner, Bow was chatting with Mermista while Frosta and Mixerdak, a Prime clone who had discovered that they absolutely loved making craft cocktails, experimented with the ample poolside bar. Frosta squealed with delight as their latest concoction sent a spume of banana-flavored bubbles frothing over the top of the glassware.

From behind a tall, seafoam green potted plant whose fronds were spotted with bright pink flowers, Queen Glimmer and Double Trouble poked their heads out to survey the scene. “Okay, remember, we’ve only got one shot at this, and it’s undoubtedly the most dangerous thing we’ve ever done in our lives!” Glimmer whispered as she narrowed her eyes at the sleeping Catra. “And of course she’s not laying the right way! Curses, that cat can sleep for hours.” The Queen of Bright Moon sighed dramatically.

“I think I have a solution to our woes” Double Trouble trilled lyrically as they stood up and, with a twirl of magic, transformed into a perfect duplicate of Adora. “There’s more than one way to flip a kitty” they said, with a voice so authentic that even Glimmer couldn’t have heard the difference between theirs and the real thing. The queen’s eyes widened.

“Are you sure you’re willing? This is super risky!”

“Oh honey, that’s what makes it fun! Just be ready with your bamphing thing as soon as the coast is clear.” The shapeshifter stepped out from behind the plant and skipped merrily towards the sleeping Catra.

“So, Mista, what’s Sea Hawk up to these days?” Bow asked as he sipped from a tall green-and-pink-striped beverage that tasted of either watermelon or bubblegum, depending on which layer you were drinking from.

Mermista flicked her tail lightly, sending waves dancing across the shimmering pool. “Well, have any new boats sailed into Bright Moon lately?”

“No…” he replied slowly.

“That’s because he’s managed to burn them all.”

“Really? He’s burned all the boats?”

“Literally all the boats. I have a squad of dolphins that follows him everywhere just to fetch his ass home every time he burns one.” She rolled her eyes and squirted another puff of quadruple chocolate whipped cream into her mouth, straight from the spray can. “He’s lucky I love him so damn much.”

“That’s a lot of boats…” Bow said, in moderate awe at Sea Hawk’s powers of accidental conflagration. “He, Frosta, can you ice me up again? It’s so hot out!” He held his drink aloft.

“Sure thing” the cold princess leaned over and touched his glass with her finger, returning it to a slushy, chilled state. “Can I have one of those?”

“No, it’s really boozy and you’re eleven.”

“Twelve!” Frosta squeaked in retort. She was about to launch into a diatribe about how, as a princess who’d helped save Etheria from the Horde, she should be allowed rum and tequila in a supervised environment, when she caught sight of what was happening across the pool. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Hey, why are there two Adoras here?”

Bow and Mermista looked up as Double Trouble-as-Adora tiptoed towards Catra, and saw Glimmer not doing a very good job of hiding nearby. “Bow, your girlfriend is about to do something stupid that’s going to piss of Catra. Again. Should you, like, do something about it?”

He sipped his drink thoughtfully. “I probably should, but… nah. It’s way over there.”

The water princess nodded. “Fair.”

Double Trouble was almost upon the snoozing Catra by this point. Her long feline body, in a halter top and trunks, was stretched out across a beach chair, sunning her back. Which was exactly the wrong way for Glimmer’s plan. Humming to themselves about what a delightfully wicked prankster they were, Double Trouble reached out their Adora-esque finger and lightly scratched Catra behind her ear. The velvety-soft ear flicked a couple times, and a deep purr began to rumble in her chest, but she showed no signs of rolling over. Double Trouble glanced back at Glimmer, who gestured emphatically to keep going. They shifted their finger slowly to scritching down her cheek to her jawbone. With a soft squeak that turned into a yawn, Catra stretched languidly and opened her eye a crack.

“Hey, Adorable” she purred happily at the sight of her girlfriend standing over her, rolling over so that the sun was shining on the downy-soft stretch of fur covering her exposed belly.

“You… you call her ‘Adorable’! That’s so cheesily perfect I could die!” Double Trouble completely lost their focus on being Adora and squealed, returning to their natural selves as they fanned themselves in hysteric excitement. Catra barely had time to register that something was amiss before Glimmer made her move. With a puff of glittery magic dust, she teleported right next to the beach chair and, drawing in her breath like she was diving into the pool, plunged her face down into Catra’s belly floof.

“Iz lk un wrm clddd!” she exclaimed as she nuzzled her face back and forth, sinking into the fluffy ocean of fine, delicate fur.

Catra was stunned for what felt like an eternity to her, but to everyone who didn’t have cat-like reflexes barely registered as a perceivable moment of time. She yowled at launched herself into the air at this utter indignity, twisting to pounce on the offending princess in her descent. Grasping claws inches from her back, Glimmer teleported away, leaving Catra sneezing at a face full of magic dust and reappearing a safe distance away shaking with laughter.

“That was amazing! It was better than my bestest dreams!” Glimmer exclaimed between giggles.

“You are dead, Sparkles!” What Glimmer had thought to be a safe distance from the vengeful Catra was not, in fact, a safe distance, as a streak of light brown fur shot through the air and just narrowly missed snagging the princess before she bamphed away again. Glimmer was laughing too hard to focus on teleporting away from the swimming pool and instead kept skipping magically around it, trying to catch her breath as she laughed uncontrollably and an enraged Catra-bolt streaked after her. 

There was a statue near where Double Trouble had been standing that an astute observer would have noticed hadn’t been there before, but Bow, Mermista, Frosta, and Mixdak were enraptured watching the chase unfold before them.

Adora woke up enough to vaguely register the noise of her girlfriend and Glimmer getting up to something, but they really couldn’t exist in the same room without being up to shenanigans, so she smiled and drifted back to sleep.

Catra was incensed by the teleporting princess’s continued close escapes. Her fairy-dusted nemesis was always just ahead of her, saved from her righteous wrath by her cheating magical princess ways. But Catra had the finely-honed huntress instincts of an apex predator, and she let them steer her next pounce, instead of her conscious mind. And sure enough, she was descending on where she anticipated Glimmer to materialize, her sparkly form coming into being just ahead of Catra’s grasp. With a growl and a squeal they went tumbling across the pool side, bouncing off float toys and through a giant pile of pool noodles. 

“You’re mine, princess!” Catra roared triumphantly, although what she was actually going to do to Glimmer, she wasn’t quite sure, as not clawing people who annoyed her to ribbons was kind of a new thing that she was still getting used to.

“Never!” Glimmer exclaimed, and teleported away again. Except this time Catra had a tight hold on her, and their wrestling threw off her mental bamphing telemetry. Instead of escaping alone to the other side of the pool, both Glimmer and Catra materialized in the air, right over Adora. With a mutual shriek, they cannonballed into the pool.

“You were right. Absolutely worth it.” Mermista clinked her glass with Bow’s as they watched the pristine pool waters explode with waves and thrashing limbs.

Eventually the maelstrom dissipated, with a panting, dripping wet Catra perched on Adora’s shoulders, hissing at Glimmer as both other women laughed. 

“She NUZZLED my BELLY!” Catra spat with fading indignation.

“Have you ever snuggled your belly fluff?” Adora asked, rubbing her girlfriend’s arm calmingly. “It is kind of the greatest thing ever. Well, one of the greatest things...” she added with a coy smirk. Catra’s fierce blush burned bright on her face as Bow suddenly had to cough a lot and Mermista wolf-whistled from the side of the pool.

“If you ever do that again, I will mince you into glittery bits so fine they’ll never- mmpphh!” Catra’s exaggerated threat was cut off as Adora reached up, cupped the back of her head, and pulled her around into an upside down kiss. All of Catra’s vexation evaporated away, like it always did at her lover’s touch, as their lips met and her heartbeat fluttered. When they came up for air, she saw Glimmer’s smile, sighed, and grinned herself. “Fine, princess, you live another day.” She swung herself down into Adora’s arms and used her tail to flick a spray of water at Glimmer, who squealed with delight as she splashed back.

The friends descended into mirth once again, no one noticing as the out-of-place statue by the poolside danced out the door. “‘The Adoration of the Adorable Adora’ is going to be such a hit at my next stand up gig!” Double Trouble chittered gleefully.


End file.
